Qui suis-je ?
by Lion01
Summary: Qui suis-je ? La question était simple et claire, pourtant, il demeurait de nombreuses ombres de flou quant à sa réponse. Pour un être humain normal, la question n'était déjà pas l'une des plus aisées. Pour Emil, elle était complètement insensée. Brève introspection du personnage d'Emil.


**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Cet OS était à la base le tout premier que j'ai fait sur Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of the new World, mais je ne l'ai pas posté tout de suite, parce que je ne me sentais pas sûre de moi. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Principalement parce que ce texte n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt autre que d'être un énorme spoiler du jeu. J'adore le personnage d'Emil, et je voulais l'explorer un peu, donc voilà une introspection de celui-ci. Elle est pas exactement menée comme je le voulais, et peut-être que je supprimerai ce texte pour le recommencer (même s'il m'a mis un sacré bout de temps xD).**

 **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le principe ? Un thème, une heure pour écrire dessus. Pour le coup, le thème était "Question", et j'ai bien mis deux heures et demi pour l'écrire ! (Oui, c'est de la triche, mais l'histoire est quand même assez longue et compliquée à suivre dans l'ordre chronologique et je me suis perdue en chemin xD) J'ai failli le doubler avec le thème "Obscur", mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il était pas assez présent, et tant pis pour la limite de temps largement dépassée. Pour toute question, envoyez-moi un PM !**

 **Donc, pour les deux trois personnes qui seraient curieuses de voir ce que ça donne : bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Qui suis-je ?_

La question était simple et claire, pourtant, il demeurait de nombreuses ombres de flou quant à sa réponse. Pour un être humain normal, la question n'était déjà pas l'une des plus aisées. Pour Emil, elle était complètement insensée.

Tout était enfermé dans un vrai brouillard, et il semblait que chaque fois que les choses devenaient un peu plus claires, c'était pour le plonger dans une grande obscurité.

À seize ans, il avait déjà été témoin de plusieurs changements de sa part, d'une certaine évolution depuis qu'il avait quitté Luin, son oncle et sa tante, et tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. On aurait pu croire qu'à son âge, celui d'un adolescent, c'était plutôt normal : il devait se trouver. Mais avait-il même seize ans ? Pour sûr, il s'en rappelait, mais était-ce la vérité ?

Tout ce qu'il croyait connaitre sur lui, tout, devenait comme un sol instable qui menaçait de tomber à chacun de ses pas, pour le précipiter dans un gouffre sans fond.

D'abord, il avait été effacé, plusieurs fois, par cette brute sombre et sanguinaire qui partageait son corps. On appelait cet état le 'mode Ratatosk'. Comment cet Esprit avec qui il avait fait un pacte pouvait être assez puissant pour prendre tout contrôle sur son esprit, au point de le rendre complètement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait sous son emprise ? C'était comme s'il n'existait plus, il était plongé dans un obscur coma duquel il se réveillait, complètement confus. Parfois, il était en train de faire du mal à des gens. Parfois il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. Et jamais il ne se rappelait.

Emil était bien content, étant naturellement peureux, que le grand Esprit prenait le dessus pendant les combats contre les monstres. Cependant, il en était devenu vraiment très effrayé quand il s'était rendu compte que cela pouvait arriver à tout moment, aussi bien pendant une crise de colère, qu'à un moment quelconque.

Qui était ce gars ? Certainement pas lui. Ils étaient tellement différents, des opposés complets. L'un était doux comme un agneau, doué d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté infinie, timide, effrayé, souvent aussi, incapable de s'affirmer ; l'autre était aussi brutal d'un buffle, n'avait pas grande considération pour les autres, n'avait peur de rien et n'hésitait pas à se plonger dans un combat, et puis… il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Dans tous les cas, Emil devait avouer qu'ils se rejoignaient en un point : ils désiraient tous les deux protéger Marta (même si l'un des deux le faisait assurément avec plus d'aplomb que l'autre…).

De toute façon, comme il ne pouvait rien y faire, et qu'il lui rendait bien service la plupart du temps, il avait bien dû accepter que son double prenne le dessus parfois, bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il était Emil, mais le pouvoir de Ratatosk semblait cohabiter avec lui.

Mais voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un gars qui s'appelait Aster, et qui avait travaillé avec Richter, plusieurs années en arrière. Était-ce pourquoi Richter avait été sympathique, à sa manière, avec lui ? pourquoi il l'avait épargné tant de fois ? Parce qu'il voyait en lui son ami d'antan ? Était-ce pourquoi Emil se sentait si proche de lui ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il l'avait aidé ? Mais… il ne pouvait pas être Aster, puisqu'il était Emil. Sauf qu'avec ces étranges rêves où Richter le tuait, qui semblaient plus être des souvenirs d'un quelconque moment, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Surtout quand la rumeur courait qu'Aster avait été tué par Richter. Mais ne devrait-il pas être mort à ce compte-là ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il à ce garçon au point que tout le monde pensait qu'il était Aster ? Il y avait trop de questions, trop de coïncidences pour qu'Emil s'y retrouve. Mais, il était Emil, pas vrai ?

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il voulait croire. Et c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de croire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la conversation de ses amis. Conversation qu'il n'était pas censé entendre, cela va de soi. Conversation qui le déséquilibra plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans cette pleine période obscurcie par les doutes. Ils disaient que cette brute à l'intérieur de lui était une personne qu'il avait été avant, qu'il était amnésique, que la personne qu'il était n'était qu'une façade, construite pour combler ce manque de souvenirs. Pourtant… pourtant, il se rappelait de tout !

Il était Emil ! Ses parents avaient été tué par Lloyd ! Devant lui. Et il se souvenait de ce meurtrier qui devait payer pour ses crimes. Il s'en souvenait, et il les vengerait.

Il n'était pas Aster ! Aster était mort. Aster avait été tué par Richter.

Il n'était pas faux ! Cette autre face qui prenait le contrôle, c'était seulement le pouvoir de Ratatosk qui s'insinuait en lui !

Pourtant… il ne se souvenait toujours de rien dans ces moments-là. Et peu importe toutes les preuves qu'il y avait, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

 _Qui suis-je ?_

La question n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pour un être humain normal, la question n'était déjà pas l'une des plus aisées. Pour Emil, elle était complètement insensée.

Plus le temps avançait, plus les choses devenaient compliquées. Il était quelqu'un qui peut-être n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé, et cette brute épaisse serait alors le vrai lui. Comment serait-ce possible ? Comment _ça_ , ça pouvait être lui ? Ils étaient deux personnes différentes ! Mais… alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de lui ? Il était censé être le pouvoir accordé par l'Esprit maitre des monstres, alors pourquoi cela affectait sa personnalité ? Pourquoi continuait-il de revivre encore et encore ce souvenir de mort infligée par Richter s'il était qui il était ? Les questions s'enchaînaient. Assurément, il manquait une pièce au puzzle de son identité, et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Un faux. Il était un faux. Tout ce en quoi il croyait été faux. Tout ce qu'il était était faux ! Dans ce cas, que restait-il de vrai ?

Ce furent ces mêmes amis qui avaient fait tomber ces questions, et ce chaos sur lui, qui l'en sortirent. Assez pour lui permettre de respirer quoi qu'il en soit. Puisqu'après tout, son nom n'avait pas d'importance : Aster ou pas, au temps présent, il était Emil, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. On l'aimait comme ça, Marta l'aimait comme ça. Et au fond, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de vivre de cette façon, seulement ce fut à ce moment que l'autre décida de se ramener. Les périodes où Emil disparaissait étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus longues. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et s'il disparaissait ? Et si Emil n'avait jamais été fait pour exister ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait vivre ! Il voulait vivre en tant que lui. Lui peu importe qui lui était.

Et ce fut lors de l'une de ses absences qu'il apprit qui il était vraiment : _« Cet Arte… alors, tu es lui… Tu es Ratatosk ! »._

Bien sûr, lui n'en sut rien, incapable de se souvenir. Mais, Tenebrae, en bon centurion, tint à mettre son maitre au courant. Et ainsi, il sut. Rien n'avait de sens au début, le chaos n'avait jamais été aussi noir et brumeux.

Il était Emil ! Mais Emil était une création, une gentille petite chose, qui cachait le monstre : le seigneur des monstres, Ratatosk. Alors, il n'avait vraiment jamais existé. Tout n'était qu'une mise en scène : ses souvenirs étaient factices, sa personnalité était factice, son existence était factice.

Tout ça pour cacher cet Esprit à la violence inouïe qui prenait le dessus à longueur de temps.

Cet Esprit qui avait déjà tué un homme, Aster, de sang-froid, avant de se faire battre par Richter.

Cet Esprit qui se faisait passer pour une personne qui n'était pas, volant l'apparence d'un homme mort, et le nom d'une personne ayant existé un jour, et peut-être tout aussi mort.

Pourtant, Emil ne se sentait pas faux, il se sentait vibrer de vie. Il ressentait tout : les sentiments, son environnement, les troubles, les doutes, la douleur, la peur… Tout. Donc, peut-être avait-il le droit d'exister. Disons qu'il était toujours mieux qu'un Esprit voulant détruire l'humanité. C'était bien pour ça que Richter essayait de le tuer, en plus qu'il ait outrageusement assassiné son ami dans une vie dont il ne se souvient pas. Comment avait-il pu être un tel monstre ? Comment avait-il pu se servir de Marta de la sorte ? Emprunter une vie n'était pas suffisant ! Il devait l'utiliser comme leurre ! Elle, la fille qu'il aimait.

C'était horrible tout ce qu'il avait fait. Certes, ce n'était pas conscient, mais c'était horrible. Il devrait mourir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne l'avaient pas déjà tué pour la menace qu'il représentait, et toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises. Ce fut Lloyd qui lui apporta la réponse, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents… Non, l'homme dont on avait pris l'apparence et qui avait tué les parents d'un Emil qui n'était pas lui.

Le héros de la Régénération du monde lui abandonna sa confiance. Car Emil n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant : il était la conscience du démon à l'intérieur, il était la gentillesse qui avait autrefois existé, mais qui avait été annihilée avec le temps, et les épreuves. Ce même Esprit avait été comme séparé en deux : la souffrance, la destruction de son arbre dont il était le gardien, l'avait mené à devenir violent, sanguinaire, ayant soif du sang des humains destructeurs, oubliant tous les concepts que son alter ego représentaient ; la gentillesse, la bonté, la bienveillance envers tout être vivant. Quelque part, ils étaient comme la lumière et l'obscurité d'un même être, séparées.

Et Emil voulut, pour ses amis, réparer ses torts d'autrefois. Pour cela, il devait l'empêcher d'agir. Il devait empêcher Ratatosk de faire des méfaits de nouveau.

Mais sans lui, qui était-il ? Il était Emil. Mais Emil n'était-il pas simplement une extension du seigneur des monstres ? Emil n'était-il pas seulement une personnalité bien sympathique, mais incapable et inutile ? Saurait-il assumer ses devoirs de gardien du Ginnungagap sans l'aide de celui qui avait tenu cette tâche auparavant ? En tout cas, Ratatosk pensait que non. Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort… Il n'était qu'un petit garçon peureux, inutile, une larve, incapable de se battre, sans personnalité, trop gentil pour son propre bien… Mais n'est-ce pas mieux qu'un courageux esprit, puissant, sanguinaire, belliqueux, avec un caractère de cochon, et assez méchant pour détruire le monde entier ?

Alors, même si le choix était compliqué, qu'il avait terriblement peur de disparaitre, pour protéger ses amis, il demanda à Vérius de sceller l'autre lui. Ainsi, plus jamais il ne les blesserait. Et lui, ne blesserait plus jamais personne, car il allait mettre fin à ce règne de terreur. Il allait sceller de Ginnungagap de son noyau. Et pour ça, il fallait que Emil, et Ratatosk, meurent, tous les deux. Ainsi, toutes ses fautes seraient rachetées. Il n'utiliserait plus une identité qui n'était pas la sienne, un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Un être aussi abominable que lui ne devrait pas exister.

Ce fut sur cette idée qu'il partit, avec ses compagnons, vers le Ginnungagap, pour stopper Richter, pour stopper les démons, pour se stopper lui.

Plus aucune question ne le tourmentait, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'estimait heureux cependant, d'avoir pu avoir de si bons amis, malgré tant de parts d'ombre dans son existence. Il était heureux d'avoir pu connaitre Marta. Et quand il pensait à la fille qui était tombée amoureuse de lui, autant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il avait un pincement au cœur, un gros sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Et il espérait que c'était vraiment très faux. Parce que si elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle disait, la jeune fille pourrait bien mourir de chagrin. Alors, il prononçait doucement dans sa tête : « S'il te plait, Marta, pardonne-moi. Je dois racheter mes erreurs ».

Heureusement pour lui, son plan ne marcha absolument pas.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les tréfonds du Ginnungagap, dans cet endroit sombre, renfermé, sous terre… Et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus Emil se disait qu'il n'y avait qu'un être épouvantable pour vivre là-dessous : lui.

Nombre d'épreuves, nombres d'ennemis leur bloquèrent le chemin. Puis, enfin, ils parvinrent à leur ennemi, celui qui voulait abandonner le monde aux démons, au profit de la résurrection de son ami, qui était mort de la main de Ratatosk. L'amer et obscur Ratatosk, qu'Emil avait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui, tué, en quelque sorte, sans lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance. Il avait tué qui il avait été, et ainsi méritait aussi la mort.

Ils battirent Richter, comme prévu. Et comme prévu, il joua très bien la comédie, obligeant ses amis à combattre un Emil qu'ils avaient cru être Ratatosk. Seulement… Seulement : Marta. Elle devina qu'il était simplement lui, Emil. Et delà, avec l'aide du centurion des ténèbres, tout le monde devina son plan. Ils le jugèrent d'imbécile pour vouloir mourir de la sorte. Mais qu'avait-il comme autre choix ? La porte devait être fermée. Il était Emil, mais avait la responsabilité de Ratatosk. Il avait tué Ratatosk en le condamnant, il avait tué Aster en l'assassinant, il avait failli annihiler l'humanité, alors si par sa mort il pouvait sauver le monde, pourquoi y penser ?

Puis, Marta lui rappela quelque chose d'important (autre qu'il était un abruti), Ratatosk était juste une partie de lui. Ils étaient deux parties d'un même être, deux faces d'une même médaille. Il était peut-être temps de faire en sorte que leur cohabitation soit un peu moins chaotique. Ainsi, il alla à la rencontre de celui qui demeurait dans l'ombre, enfermé sous l'inconscience. Emil prouva sa valeur, son utilité, car il n'y a pas de ténèbres sans lumière.

Puis, enfin, lui et Ratatosk purent être un seul et même être. Ils avaient deux personnalités différentes, mais chacune était respectée par l'autre, et vivait librement et en paix dans le même corps. Si l'un prenait le dessus sur l'autre, c'était avec le consentement de celui-ci.

 _Qui suis-je ?_

La question n'avait plus à être posée. Pour un être humain normal, la question n'était déjà pas l'une des plus aisées. Pour Emil, elle avait été source de nombre délibérations.

Il était Emil, mais il était aussi Ratatosk. Aucun des deux ne pouvait exister sans l'autre, comme la lumière et l'ombre, comme le yin et le yang. Emil était l'humain, représentatif de la bonté et la gentillesse de l'esprit Ratatosk, sa conscience. Ratatosk était la puissance pure, celui qui donnerait tout pour protéger le monde, et grâce à Emil, l'humanité.

Et tandis que l'un fut chargé de la dure responsabilité de garder une porte contre un envahissement de démons, en récrivant la loi de l'énergie dans le monde, l'autre put vivre la vie qu'il avait volé à Aster. Car après tout, c'était peut-être horrible, tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais quoi de mieux que de vivre cette vie qu'il avait arraché ? C'était ce qu'avait choisi le cœur de Ratatosk, le jour où il avait pris l'apparence du défunt. Ainsi, ce fut décidé : le noyau fut attaché à Richter, et Emil regagna la surface de la terre ; il rejoignit Marta, vivre son existence humaine.

Et même si Emil et Ratatosk étaient séparés, ils restaient à jamais un.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Honnêtement, si quiconque est arrivé au bout de cette lecture (je vais paraitre un peu désespérée mais tant pis), je vous prie de laisser une review. Vous pensez peut-être que votre avis ne compte pas, mais je vous assure que lorsqu'on a moins de 10 lecteurs, un seul avis c'est génial, parce qu'il y a pas le quart d'entre eux qui laissent une review. Et j'exagère pas du tout. Je crois même que c'est plutôt le contraire. Donc, peur parce que le commentaire est public ? Envoyez-moi un PM ! Je mange personne, et tout ce que vous direz me fait plaisir.**

 **À plus !**


End file.
